


Prisons

by A_Little_Obsessed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Filler, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), during Civil War, things of that nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Obsessed/pseuds/A_Little_Obsessed
Summary: Wanda has been confined in different places since she was ten years old, no matter what they look like, they are still prisons I am No Good at summaries. Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wanda so much, but unfortunately I love hurting the characters I love. Had this idea a while ago, but I'm just now getting around to typing it up. Please let me know what you think!

           The first time Wanda is in prison, she is ten years old, with Pietro. The walls are cracked, dusty stone on two sides, and wood on the other two. (The floor under them, and the bed frame over) She doesn't get food, and her little belly complains loudly. All she hears is rumbling, feels a jolt every now and then when the apartment shifts, weakened by the explosions. Over Pietro's shoulder, she can see the bomb that is the twin to the one that destroyed her parents and her home. Destroyed the asparagus that she hated so much, and the little slice of pie that she had set triumphantly in the exact middle of her plate. Destroyed the picture of her and Pietro that was on their bedroom wall, directly above the mattress they were now huddled under. She saw the bomb, and expected to die. Thought this dusty area under the bed would become her tomb. But it didn't. Two days later, she and her brother are pulled from the rubble, and Wanda can still see the shell, with a bright red STARK on it, and she makes a promise to herself. That she will avenge her parents, and make it so that Tony Stark can never trap anyone in prisons ever again, that no more loved ones will die from his weapons.

***********

            The next time Wanda is in prison, she is twelve years old, with Pietro. The walls are made of (relatively) clean bricks, and she is here for swiping a comb from the dingy drugstore two blocks away. She gets food twice a day, and though it is disgusting, she eats it, because she is in no place to be picky. All she hears is the scraping of feet on stone, cell doors clanging and prisoners complaining. She knows she will not be in here for long, half because she is a minor, and half because she didn't create a serious offense. She suspects two days at the most. When they do get let out, she does not promise never to steal, because it would be a lie. They are back five days later for getting caught breaking into the bakery at one in the morning. She goes back to that same cell about 2 or 3 times a month for the next five years. (Pietro is always, always with her) (She is on first-name terms with some of the wardens)

***********

             The third time Wanda is in prison, she is eighteen years old, occasionally with Pietro. The walls are made of slimy, disgusting cobblestone, and it excludes an air of neglect and, almost  _evil_. She is there by choice, a choice that took an entire week to make with her brother. And she regrets every second of it. All she can hear is the sound of a scalpel on flesh, and her own screams because it  _hurts._ It hurts and she doesn't have Pietro there to smooth her hair back and tell her everything will be fine, and she just has to make it one more night, like when she spiked a fever of 109* one winter day. She gets food twice a day, and can't keep down about half of it. When she asks,  _begs_ even to let her see Pietro, Strucker just smiles and says "Yes, but not until ___________" (The blank is whatever twisted thing they're making her do that day. She doesn't see Pietro for two weeks) When they finally get out, they join a giant robot that promises to help the achieve the goal the Wanda made to herself when she was ten years old.

***********

              The fourth time Wanda is in prison, she is twenty-four years old ~~~~, without Pietro. The walls are shiny steel and glass. She is here because of the scarlet that flows through her veins, right alongside her blood. Because that scarlet could not contain the bomb so much like the one that killed her parents. Because she _killed_ people. She gets meals three times a day, and she gets to choose what to eat from a pantry overflowing with food. All she can hear is the quiet, which unnerves her more than any sound she has heard in her life. The compound should be full of people, laughing and snarking and conversing. Walking loudly, or shrieking because Natasha refuses to walk (or behave, really) any louder than her namesake. Vision is her guard/companion. She enjoys her company, but she could forego the constant losses at chess. She is there for about three days or so before Clint comes and gets her. This time, she promises herself that wherever they're going, she will defend her family from whatever weapon awaits them this time.

***********

The next time Wanda is in prison, she is twenty-four years old, without Pietro, without everyone. She cannot tell what the walls are, cannot tell what she can or cannot hear, cannot tell if she is eating anything. She is trapped inside her own mind. Is she here by choice? She can't remember. (She doesn't think so, why would she choose to go to prison? She doesn't think that's a decision she would make) Wanda doesn't know much of anything until Steve comes for her, carrying her out of this place and into the next one. This time, Wanda makes herself only one promise.                                                                                                                                                        

And that's to stop making promises.

They always get broken anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? It was unbeta'd, so please point out all mistakes that you see. :) Also, I am doing a lot of things from memory, don't think they gave us a definitive age, so I'm going with what I see most often in fics.


End file.
